Kimi ga Inai Sekai wa
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: El tiempo pasó y un final llegó, Inuyasha no puede soportar un mundo sin Kagome


**Kimi ga inai Sekai wa**

- Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha- Sango le dice y trata de separar su mano de la de Kagome.

- Aún no- susurra con su mirada pérdida en el rostro de quien amó por tanto tiempo.

- Entiendo, llámeme cuando estés listo- replica Sango y sale en compañía de las mellizas.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido la semana anterior ella estaba en perfecto estado, es cierto que ya los años le habían comenzado a pesar un poco, pero ante sus ojos ella estaba bien. No podía dejar de repetirse eso una y otra vez, era el pensamiento que retumbaba en su cabeza. ¡Ella estaba bien! ¿Por qué entonces falleció ante sus ojos?

Siente nuevamente la traición de sus emociones cuando las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas. No las limpia, ni las trata de detener. Se acerca más a ella y la toma en sus brazos. No puede creer lo frío que se encuentra su cuerpo, al mirar la calidez de esa última sonrisa que ella le compartió. Tiernamente acaricia la mejilla de Kagome y descontrolado por sus sentimientos le da un beso y recuesta su cuerpo con delicadeza nuevamente. Ya no puede mirarla más, no quiere que cada mirada le compruebe y le repita que se ha ido. Sale a prisa, sin sentir ni pensar.

- Ya puedes ir- le indica a Sango y al estar en campo más abierto saltó e inició la carrera a las afueras de la aldea.

Estando en una de las colinas miró hacia la aldea nuevamente, veía como los pobladores se acercaban a despedirse de Kagome. Desde que ella había regresado para quedarse en la aldea, había conseguido el cariño y el respeto de todos los habitantes. Incluso cuando la anciana Kaede estaba en su lecho de murete, afirmó que podía irse en paz al saber que Kagome había vuelto, pero ahora ¿qué? Cerró sus ojos y trató de controlar su llanto.

- Inuyasha- podía aún escuchar su voz ligeramente en su cabeza-

- Inuyasha- una dulce melodía que quebrantaba su corazón-

- Inuyasha- le recordaba que ella le dio una razón de ser-

- Inuyasha- él había nacido para conocerla y ella había nacido para conocerlo-

- Inuyasha- y en ese momento él lo supo.

No quería estar en un mundo sin Kagome. Un mundo sin ella era simplemente un lugar vacío. Recordó aquellos tres años en los que vivió extrañándola en silencio, viendo la felicidad de los demás, pero ahora la mayoría ni siquiera estaba. La anciana Kaede y Miroku habían fallecido, Shippo se había ido junto a una manada de zorros demonio, ya todo había cambiado.

Al llegar a la aldea, vio que ya llevaba el cuerpo de Kagome a su tumba. Muchas personas lloraban y llevaban tributos para venerar el alma de aquella sacerdotisa. Al ver todo eso no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente, pero se prometió que sería la última vez que lo haría.

- Inuyasha…- Sango le llamó y él la miró.- vamos, será bueno que la acompañes por última vez.

- Sango… ¿fue difícil dejar ir a Miroku?- pregunta mirando cómo colocan el cuerpo dentro de la fosa.

- Sí… sí lo fue- replica Sango con la voz quebrantada- pero debía ser fuerte, porque se lo prometí a él, por nuestros hijos.

- Cierto… tú tenías una razón- murmura él- Sango… aún sabes cómo exterminar monstruos, ¿no es así?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Él no contesta inmediatamente, cuando vio que dieron la última palada dio media vuelta. Sango casi que por instinto le siguió. Caminaron en silencio hasta aquel pozo, por el cual Kagome había llegado a esa época. En esos momentos parecía como si fuera ayer que ella había aparecido allí… por cosas del destino. Juntos se sentaron al borde de ese viejo pozo; él cerró los ojos, trayendo a su mente aquellos días en donde su soledad había sido cosa del pasado y ahora volvía a estar allí. Sango también lo hizo, recordando los lazos que les había unido, las aventuras que habían vivido, y también el cariño que aún mantenían por cada uno de ellos.

- Recuerdas cuando intestaste exterminarme- comenta él.

- Sí, fue por culpa de los trucos de Naraku- ella dice en parte resintiendo un poco la mención del recuerdo.

- Lo sé, pero… y si te pidiera que me extermines ahora, ¿podrías hacerlo?-

La pregunta impactó a Sango, quien lo miró directamente a los ojos, quizás buscando alguna señal de duda, pero no encontró nada de eso. Al contrario, los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban con una determinación sorprendente al hacerle esa petición a la exterminadora.

- No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, Inuyasha-

- No tienes que hacerlo con tu hiraikotsu o espada, te lo pido pues confío en ti, en tu conocimiento de venenos que sabes me exterminarían en cuestión de minutos- replica él-

- Sin ella… ¿no puedes vivir?- consulta con la ilusión de hacerlo retractarse de sus planes.

- No puedo vivir en un mundo sin ella- la sinceridad de sus palabras hizo que los ojos de Sango de humedecieran y las lágrimas salieran.

- Lo haré- contesta en medio de sollozos.

- Mañana al amanecer nos veremos aquí… gracias, Sango- espero a ver la respuesta afirmativa de su amiga y se marchó.

Tenía que darse prisa y cerrar asuntos con las personas que él conocía, aquellos que había podido llegar a llamar amigos. Se dirigió primero al lugar en el que sabía encontraría a Totosai y al anciano Myoga. Al principio todo fueron palabras de consolación a Inuyasha, pero la conversación tuvo un giro radical para los otros dos.

- Antes de irme, quiero pedirles que cuiden a Tesaiga hasta que alguno Sota o Izayoi regresen- dijo dándoles a entender que alguno de sus dos hijos heredaría la legendaria espada.

- Amo Inuyasha, pero ¿por qué nos pide eso? Estoy seguro que alguno de ellos volverá pronto y usted le podrá entregar la espada- Myoga fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Estoy de acuerdo, además eso podría causar otra disputa como sucedió contigo y Sesshomaru- Totosai continuó.

- Quien vuelva primero será porque realmente no detestaba su ascendencia humana y será quien podrá portar a Tesaiga- con eso mencionado dejó el lugar, dejando atrás a Tesaiga en manos de Totosai y Myoga.

Inuyasha recordó la decisión de sus hijos en ese momento. Años atrás, tanto Sota como Izayoi habían decidido marcharse para poder ser más fuertes, querían poder completar la parte de bestia que habían heredado, pues no estaban felices de haber sido híbridos. Inuyasha y Kagome les permitieron seguir adelante con esto, esperando que algún día no muy lejano, regresarían aceptando de manera positiva su especie, pero nunca fue así. Irónicamente, los nombres que llevaban era de humanos que formaban parte importante de las vidas de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Sin pensar más en el pasado, continuo para realizar su próxima parada, busca a Shippo. Era fácil rastrear el olor de su manada, y por la época sabía que estaría cerca. Lo único que le quedaba esperar era que no se movieran del sitio antes de que él llegara.

- ¡Shippo!-

- ¡Inuyasha! Acabo de enterarme de lo de Kagome, lo siento mucho, hubiera querido estar allí contigo y Sango- dice él estrechando la mano de Inuyasha, se podía decir que entre todos Shippo era quien más había cambiado.

- No te preocupes, pero… por favor trata de ir más a menudo a la aldea, visita a Sango, en ocasiones se siente sola- menciona él preparándose para marcharse.

- Claro, también te visitaré a ti- replica él justo cuando Inuyasha se abría paso en las praderas.

Realizó una última parada, la tumba de su madre, Izayoi. Solía visitarla cada día antes de conocer a Kikyo, luego mientras estuvieron buscando los fragmentos de la piedra perdió la costumbre, pero cuando Kagome regresó junto a él, se hizo el hábito de visitarla junto a ella una vez por semana. Colocó unas cuantas flores alrededor, se arrodilló frente a ella y cerró sus ojos.

- También estaré contigo pronto, finalmente nos volveremos a ver madre- susurro y se fue.

Recorrió una vez más los campos cercanos a la aldea. Su corazón palpitaba rápida y fuertemente, desconocía en ese momento si era por la velocidad a la que corría o por el momento que se acercaba. No… él lo sabía, sabía bien la respuesta, pese a todo temía el momento que se acercaba, pero no daría ni un paso atrás. Acercándose al pozo miró a Sango y dando un salto con todas sus fuerzas llegó al lado de su amiga.

- Nadie te vio ni te siguió, ¿cierto?- preguntó él con cautela.

- No, nadie lo hizo- contesta y entrega un pequeño recipiente cuyo contenido lo llenaba a la mitad.

- ¿Será suficiente?- inquiere al ver la cantidad.

- Lo será…- replica cabizbaja y con voz melancólica.

- Despídeme de tus hijos, y si Sota o Izayoi regresan diles que siempre los amamos- menciona con una sonrisa nostálgica y sus ojos humedecidos.

Sin saber porqué, toma con fuerza la mano de Sango y bebe a prisa el veneno. Poco a poco siente que pierde las fuerzas en sus piernas y su visión se nubla. Sin tener más control de sus acciones, suelta la mano de su amiga y cae dentro del pozo. Ella corrió hacia él en un intento vano por sujetarlo. Nunca escuchó su cuerpo chocar contra la superficie, pero sí pudo mirar el resplandor de una luz en el fondo del túnel. Abatida por la pérdida de otro amigo se sentó al lado del pozo y explotó en un llanto que habría desgarrado el corazón de cualquier persona que lo hubiese presenciado.

Luego de un rato, trató de reincorporarse, trató de mirar al cielo, pero una figura obstruía el paso de la luz. El medio hermano de Inuyasha estaba allí, Sesshomaru.

- Fue su decisión- exclamó él extendiéndole la mano.

- Sí- susurró ella.

- Entonces no hay motivo para lamentarse, tenía un corazón mitad humano después de todo- dicho esto se abrió paso en el azul del cielo.

Comprendiendo las palabras de Sesshomaru y por ende las acciones de Inuyasha, el corazón de Sango encontró una señal de alegría en medio de tanta tristeza. Mientras regresaba a la aldea pensó en aquel resplandor. Quería imaginar que eran las almas de Kagome e Inuyasha que se unían para la eternidad. Manteniendo esa idea en mente quería pensar que de esa forma, todos ellos volverían a encontrarse y volverían

* * *

><p>Esta es mi primera historia de Inuyasha, espero les haya agradado si han leído hasta aquí =p, gracias!<p> 


End file.
